


Cinco Cosas Que No Sucedieron

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Break Up, Cheating, Erotic Games, Español | Spanish, Evil!Neo-Queen Serenity, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Yuri, five things fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Cinco personas que Usagi pudo haber amado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es este enorme universo, las posibilidades son infinitas.

Se había acostumbrado al paisaje, hoy en día. No era tan malo... Por lo menos no  _ahora,_  que miraba con diferentes ojos. Con diferente conciencia. Con diferente punto de vista.

Ahora les daba la bienvenida a los templos de cristal, a la Ciudad que alguna vez ella había muerto por salvar. Al silencio, que las personas congelabas, proporcionaban. A veces, tenía pesadillas donde todavía era la Princesa de la Utopía perdida del Milenio de Plata, donde todavía seguía enamorada de la ilusión de una vida pasada.

Pero, ya no.

Brazos rodearon su cintura, mientras Serenity cerraba las puertas del balcón de su habitación. Cabellos lacios acariciaron su cuello, conforme labios cálidos susurraron a su oído: "Todo ha terminado."

Serenity dejó una sonrisa dibujar sus labios. "¿Encontraron a la última?"

Diamante asintió, moviéndola a su antojo, para tenerla cara a cara. "Encontrada y  _aniquilada_. Aunque, por informes del Gran Sabio, Sailor Jupiter fue difícil de... derrotar."

Serenity suspiró, sus propios brazos enredándose, lentamente, al cuello del nuevo Soberano del Planeta Tierra. "Makoto siempre fue la ruda. La nuez difícil de hacer pedazos."

 

 

Diamante rio suavemente. Su mano se levantó ciegamente, para tomar el mentón de su amada y en cuestión de segundos, sus labios se unieron. Serenity dejó salir un leve sonido de satisfacción, y Diamante presionó sus labios con más fuerza. Las delicadas manos, que nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo, se alejaron de su cuello hasta sus cabellos, jalando su rostro lo más cerca posible.

Demonios, esta mujer era insaciable.

No que Diamante se estuviera quejando.

"¿Cuándo dejamos este planeta?" Serenity murmuró, separándose pero, dejando caer su frente contra la de su nuevo esposo.

"Cuando... lo desees. Sailor Saturn y Black Lady sólo esperan mi orden para destruir este planeta. Zafiro ya encontró el punto perfecto para nuestra siguiente estancia."

"Perfecto." Serenity le otorgó una hermosa sonrisa, Diamante tembló con las ansías de delinear tales comisuras con su lengua. "Ahora... ¿Qué tal si festejamos?"

Diamante no respondió. En vez de eso, levantó a Serenity en sus brazos, con destino a la cama, donde solían compartir las noches más inolvidables de sus vidas.

Horas después, mientras Diamante dejaba la habitación para seguir con sus planes, una risueña y exhausta Serenity le preguntó, con toda la curiosidad del mundo:

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"¿Hmm?"

"El planeta donde nos hospedaremos."

"Oh. Kinmoku."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este enorme universo, las posibilidades son infinitas.

"¡Yaten-chan!" Usagi llegó a la sala y le abrazó por detrás. Yaten levantó su rostro, todavía sentado en el sofá a pesar de la nueva visita, para encontrarse con el de ella. Usagi recargó su frente sobre su fleco plateado.

"¿Qué?" Yaten demandó, en vez de comportarse como una persona normal (ya saben, considerado y cariñoso), nunca soltando la revista de sus manos.

"Tengo hambre. ¡Vamos a comprar algo!" Su voz fue dulce, queriendo ser convincente. Pero, Yaten hizo una mueca de disgusto, matando las esperanzas de su novia.

"Pero, está lloviendo."

"¡Vamos! Por favor…" Usagi le regaló un beso en la frente. "Tengo que cortarme el pelo… y quiero saber cómo te gustaría."

"No."

Usagi suspiró, vencida. "Bien. Entonces, iré sola." Lo soltó bruscamente, la resignación pronto volviéndose enojo.

"¡Está lloviendo a cántaros!" Repitió el joven, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá. La revista salió volando al piso.

"Tú sabes que me gusta la lluvia." Dijo ella, tratando de que no notara la tristeza en su voz. Aunque fue inútil, porque para Yaten el temblor de su tono no pasó desapercibido.

No que eso hiciera una diferencia, claro. Yaten podía ser aún más obstinado que Usagi.

"Te vas a enfermar." Yaten se cruzó de brazos, su rostro tan serio que la hizo estremecer. "¡Luego vas a venir y nos vas a enfermar, a todos!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Seiya preguntó, entrando a la sala, seguramente atraído por el escándalo. Usagi sólo suspiró y salió del apartamento.

"¡Yaten- _baka_! ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?"

"¡Eso no te importa!" Yaten tomó la chaqueta más cercana y salió del apartamento. En dos segundos regresó para tomar un paraguas y se volvió a ir, gruñendo entre dientes sobre niñas caprichosas.

Yaten salió a las calles y no le fue difícil distinguir unos odangos rubios a la distancia.

"¡Usagi! ¡Espérame!"

Usagi cruzó la calle, ignorándolo, mojándose en el proceso. Yaten pensó, aproximadamente diez veces, antes de cruzar la calle y decidirse por correr el riesgo de mojarse, aún con el paraguas.

"¡Usagi!" Yaten gritó con ímpetu. Su novia por fin se detuvo, después de la décima repetición de su nombre, y volteó lentamente hacia él.

"Yaten…" Sus enormes ojos azules se engrandecieron al verlo. Yaten llegó agitado, a unos centímetros de ella, y la tapó con el paraguas, rápidamente.

"Usa-baka, te dije que—" No terminó su regaño, gracias al abrazo en el que Usagi lo envolvió. Yaten suspiró, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en su vida, se sintió  _aliviado_.

Puesto que, Usagi siempre lo perdonaba.

Para el eterno coraje de Seiya.

"Viniste hasta acá…" Usagi se separó poco a poco. Su rostro tan cerca del de Yaten que sus narices se rozaban juguetonamente.

"Cielos, mira no más, estás empapada—" Yaten fue interrumpido, de nuevo, por un dulce y tímido beso, de parte de su novia.

"¿Qué? ¿Miedo a que tu suéter favorito se moje?" La coneja comenzó a burlarse. Yaten roló sus ojos, un puchero torciendo sus facciones. Luego acomodó sus manos, para que las suyas estuvieran unidas entre las de ella, en un fuerte apretón. El puchero se transformó en algo más, en un gesto raramente usado: una sonrisa.

"Empiezas a conocerme."

Usagi solamente rió, obteniendo una prueba más, de que  _tanto_  Yaten se preocupaba por ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este enorme universo, las posibilidades son infinitas.

Era la perfecta manera de decir adiós.

Usagi no había encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo ella sola, así que, Luna y Rei la acompañaban. Aunque ambas guardaban su distancia, sabiendo perfectamente que Usagi debía tener su privacidad.

Usagi caminó a la cocina del apartamento y encendió la estufa. Mientras el fuego iluminaba levemente el lugar, Usagi sacó los sobres que guardaban sus últimos lazos con el hombre que había amado.

Sacó la primera. Sobre rosa, letra ahora borrosa, por los daños causados por el largo viaje de regreso de E.U. hasta Japón. Las orillas estaban torcidas, y Usagi imaginaba que era culpa de las tantas manos por las cuales debió haber pasado, en la Compañía de Correos.

Usagi respiró profundo y levantó la carta, sin más preámbulos. Conforme se acercaba el objeto de papel, a las llamas enojadas de la estufa, Usagi pensó en todas las personas que estaba dejando atrás, que estaba traicionando.

Pero, Usagi estaba cansada de medirse a los estándares de otras personas.

Ya sólo  _una_  persona importada, y por ella, Usagi hacía lo que hacía.

Mientras la primera carta se hacía cenizas, la segunda no tardó en reemplazarla, y así sucesivamente. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para Usagi sentir un peso levantándose de sus hombres, cada vez que la cantidad de letras de amor, disminuía.

Finalmente, el primer paso del ritual de despedida había terminado. Ahora faltaba dejar aquí el objeto restante que representaba su pasado con este hombre, en un lugar al que no volvería.

Rei le sonrió suavemente mientras Usagi se dirigió a la habitación principal. Una señal de  _Apoyo_ , y Kamisama, cuanto Usagi lo necesitaba.

Finalmente, Usagi entró a la habitación de Mamoru y su pecho se apretó con una infinidad de sensaciones. Rabia, cariño, nostalgia, tristeza.

Pero, no amor.

Ya no.

Sentándose en el pie de la cama, Usagi sacó de su bolsillo la estrella dorada, que alguna le había revelado secretos de su corazón, éstos siendo escondidos por milenios. La colocó, delicadamente, en el colchón y con eso, Usagi terminó el segundo paso del ritual.

"Lo siento tanto, Mamo-chan."

Silencio.

"Donde quiera que estés, espero que estés bien. Espero que... que ya me hayas olvidado, porque sé que así las cosas se volverán más simples, para ambos."

Se puso de pie y comenzó a declarar lo que, tal vez, hubiera escrito en su última carta.

"Seiya me preguntó si podía reemplazarte."

Más silencio.

"Voy a darle mi respuesta esta noche, en su concierto final."

Usagi decidió que era suficiente. No tenía que darle tanta explicación a alguien que no le había dado ninguna, durante casi un año de ausencia. Salió de la habitación y caminó apresurada hasta la salida, donde Rei y Luna ya la esperaban.

Usagi sonrió. Lo había logrado.

Le había dicho  _Adiós_  a Mamoru Chiba, sin arrepentimientos. Estaba lista para amar a otro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este enorme universo, las posibilidades son infinitas.

Haruka, nunca en su vida, imaginó que su día terminaría de esta manera. Sus brazos contra el suelo, sujetados por manos que la habían engañado todo este tiempo, con su fingida delicadeza... Pero, esa no había sido la única mentira que había recibido de este supuesto ángel, al cual tenía la obligación de proteger con su vida.  _Oh, no._  Usagi sabía  _manipular_ , con su acto de inocencia. Y Haruka no podía culparla... Todas sus amigas solían sobre-estimarla.

Una mordida en su lóbulo interrumpió sus meditaciones, dulces risas vibrando por su cuello desnudo. "Me gusta este juego..."

Ah, sí, todo había comenzado con un  _juego_ , el aburrimiento de una solitaria tarde de verano provocándole a Usagi llamarla, con sus infantiles y tiernas súplicas de sufrir este calor infernal a su lado, ya que, todas sus demás amigas estaban fuera de la ciudad, por diferentes razones.

Incluida Michiru.

Incluido Mamoru.

_BING! BING! BING!_

Usagi soltó sus brazos, una presumida sonrisa brillando sus facciones. Sus piernas todavía invadían el regazo de la Diosa del Viento, el cual Haruka necesitaba desesperadamente. "¡Gané!"

"Eh,  _no_  creo, Koneko—"

"¡Por favor, mírate!" Y Haruka lo hizo, el espejo que habían escogido para el juego casi burlándose de ella. "¡Estás tan roja como un tomate!" Haruka gruñó, aventando el objeto. Las risas de Usagi solamente aumentaron de volumen. "¡Fue más fácil de lo imaginé!" Su gatita le guiñó el ojo y Haruka miró rojo. "¡AH!"

Los papeles cambiaron, el repentino ataque de Haruka tomando por sorpresa—hasta a la misma Haruka.  _Algo_  fue despertado dentro de ella y no sabía cómo apagarlo. Lo que sí sabía era como programar la alarma de su reloj portátil, con el límite de tiempo de 60 minutos, acordado como principal regla de este maldito juego, que Haruka se estaba arrepintiendo haber sugerido.

"¿Lista?" Fue susurrado en su oído de nuevo, la voz de Usagi robada de aliento. Sus narices casi se rozaban, aunque  _todavía_  respetaban una línea que Haruka hubiera cruzado ya, si no se tratara de Usagi,  _su_  Princesa... Una princesa que se encontraba comprometida con alguien, que en su opinión, nunca la merecería en verdad.

 _Nadie_  la merecerá.

Ni siquiera  _ése_  Seiya-baka.

"Nací lista, Koneko." Sujetó sus muñecas, justo como Usagi lo había hecho con ella, pero su táctica siendo planeada con diferente ángulo. Usagi, obviamente, ya no podía sonrojarse con  _cualquier_  caricia o beso, su experiencia con Mamoru respaldándola un gran porcentaje; pero Haruka aún tenían muchos trucos bajo la manga, trucos que ni siquiera con Michiru había utilizado.

Haruka respiró hondo, acercando sus labios al oído de Usagi, dejando deliberadamente su respiración recorrer toda esa piel clara, y tan suave, como la seda misma. "Debo admitir que eres más callada de lo que imaginé que serías, bajo estas circunstancias... Después de todo, he comprobado -varias veces- la teoría de que aquellas gatitas domesticadas, llegan a  _sacar_  las uñas cuando se  _sabe_  presionar los botones correctos."

Para su sorpresa, Usagi roló sus ojos. "Tal vez le puedas dar una lección a Mamo-chan."

Bueno… ésa era demasiada información.

"Pues—¿En serio? ¿Tan  _malo_  es a la hora de...?"

Usagi chocó su cabeza ligeramente, su ceño fruncido,  _tan_  natural, como si todos los días fuera acosada sexualmente por Haruka Tenou. "No es...  _malo_. Todo lo contrario. Me  _gusta_. Aunque, ya sabes, no poseo mucha experiencia para comparar. Es sólo que... A  _veces_  tengo la sensación de que se retiene, de alguna manera. Que teme lastimarme."

Haruka asentía, solemnemente, para cuando su explicación terminó. "He estado en esa—ah, posición, por así decirlo."

Una dorada ceja se alzó, con una nueva chispa brillando en esos ojos azules. "¿ _Ah_? No me digas. Siempre sospeché que Michiru tenía un lado salvaje, sí habían estado juntas por tanto tiempo."

Haruka tuvo que voltear a ver la alfombra, para evitar que su temperatura aumentara, hasta volverse obvia en un color carmín. ¿Era esta mujer la  _misma_  Koneko que pensaba que un triángulo obtuso era un ingrediente de pizza? Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos tomaron el panorama, que el esbelto cuerpo de Usagi presentaba debajo del suyo. Jeans ceñidos, justamente lo suficiente para acentuar una cintura de avispa y unas caderas para  _matar_. Sin olvidar sus piernas, que parecían hechas para rodear su... Haruka aclaró su garganta, vergüenza manchando su consciencia. ¿ _Qué_  pasaba con ella? Ésta era su Princesa, ¿qué falta de respeto estaba cometiendo? Y no solamente para Koneko, sino hacia Mamoru-san y a su dulce Michiru...

 _-¿Pero, quien puede renunciar a su más oscura fantasía convirtiéndose en realidad, justo frente a sus ojos?_  La oscura lujuria se coló por sus pensamientos. ¿Quién podía resistirse a su fantasía, más codiciada, haciéndose carne y hueso debajo de sus palmas sudadas? ¿Quién podía rechazar tal oportunidad que el destino le presentaba? Y Setsuna –todavía- no había aparecido, para patear su hormonal trasero de regreso a casa.

Así que.

"¿Puedo decirte un secreto Haru-chan?" Esos luceros le suplicaron con ese rostro cándido. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido un estúpido juego en un confesionario de  _sucios_  pecados? Haruka estaba sorprendida al descubrir que  _no_  le importaba la respuesta.

"Er—Sí lo deseas, Koneko-chan."

Usagi bajó su mirada, luciendo perdida en un lejano recuerdo por un instante, para luego volver a ser levantada, determinación ahora mostrándose, junto con  _algo_  más.

"Últimamente... No puedo evitar, a cuando estoy con Mamoru me refiero... Cuando no puedo...  _tú sabes_..." Haruka asintió rápidamente, sintiéndose como si estuviera atrapada en un mal episodio de la Dimensión Desconocida. "... No  _puedo_  y entonces... cierro mis ojos e imagino que..." Oh,  _Demonios_. ¡No podía ser cierto!

"—estás con alguien más?"

"Sí." La mirada bajó otra vez, obvia pena marcando sus movimientos. Haruka respiró hondo.  _Tenía_  que saber sobre quíen...

"¿Con quién? ¿A quién imaginas, Koneko?" Susurró, como si estuvieran hablando del más prohibido de los tabúes. Y tal lo hacían. "Sabes que no le diré a nadie." Se apresuró a prometer, notando los dudosos ojos de Usagi viajando, de su rostro hacia el techo de la sala.

"No es eso... Si no que... No creo que te vaya a  _agradar_  saberlo."

Oh. No.  _NO_.

¡NO! No él.

O ella, ¡cómo demonios fuera!

"¡No  _él_! ¡Todos  _menos_  él! ¡Dime que  _no_  es la persona en la que estoy pensando!"

Usagi suspiró, girando sus ojos hacia los extremos de sus ojos. "Sabía que reaccionarias de esta manera—"

"¿Cómo puede  _ayudarte_  imaginar en ese Seiya-baka durante—?"

"¡Oh,  _vamos_! ¡Acaso no lo viste en alguna ocasión en traje de baño? Y si prefieres admirar desde el  _otro_  ángulo, su cuerpo femenino no se mostraba  _nada_  mal en ese uniforme de piel. Esas piernas tan largas—"

"¡Usagi!  _Agh_ —¡Maldita sea!" Era SU turno, ¿cómo era que se estaba convirtiendo en la victima, otra vez? Pero, fue muy tarde, Haruka podía sentir el calor sonrojando sus mejillas, en contra de toda su voluntad.

Usagi cubrió su boca para sellar sus carcajadas, liberando sus muñecas de una frustrada Haruka, quien tomó su rostro en sus manos, gruñendo miles de groserías a mil por minuto.

"¡Ajá! ¡Así que sí has pensado en ESAS piernas!"

"¡Uf, cállate! ¡ _He_  visto mejores!"

Usagi se revolcó en el piso, sujetando su estómago, lágrimas escapándose de alegres y pícaros ojos. Entre risas, apenas y podía continuar. "¡Tienes... razón!... Las de... Healer... estaban... ¡mejores!"

Haruka no pensó, antes de abrir su bocota. "No,  _ningunas_  mejores que las de Sailor Moon."

El tiempo se detuvo.

La alarma se encendió, pero el juego se había terminado. Nunca debió haber comenzado en primer lugar. Haruka pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, sudor humedeciendo sus delgados dedos. Se levantó como un vil resorte del suelo, dirigiéndose... a cualquier lugar donde Usagi estuviera a tan siquiera un metro de distancia. Una fugaz imagen de Michiru cruzó sus párpados, al cerrarlos un minuto, y Haruka mordió sus labios, queriendo  _sacar_  sangre de ellos como castigo. No deberían andar deseando  _devorar_  otros, que no fueran delicados y finos como los de su Michiru.

Kami-sama, ¡en que problema se había metido!

"¿Sabes Haruka? No solamente he imaginado con Seiya."

 _-Respira, Haruka, respira y no mires atrás. Vete, antes de que te arrepientas más, o de que hagas algo aún más estúpido_. "... ¿Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm." En un parpadeó, manos pálidas se presentaron danzando a la altura de sus brazos, calidez corporal trasmitiéndose a sus extremos, cerca pero,  _no_  tocando en su totalidad. Haruka tragó saliva.

"Usagi…" Una advertencia. Una  _última_  advertencia. "Sabes qué...  _esto_... no es buena idea."

"Pregúntame con quien más imagino, Haru-chan. Pídeme describirte, como a veces anhelo que los cabellos oscuros de Mamo-chan sean rubios—"

" _Koneko_ —"

"—humeantes, brillantes como el cobre. Y que esa— _esa_  voz que vibra en mi pecho tuviera un tono más ronco—"

"Oh, con un  _demonio_." Fue lo último coherente que procesó su cerebro, sus labios robando el aliento de los rosados, que había querido saborear desde que habían conocido a su dueña, en aquel Centro de Juegos. La boca bajo su ataque se partió al instante, la húmeda cavidad ofreciendo un delicioso duelo con la punta de su lengua.

Contra su paladar. Contra  _todo_  lo que se encontrara en su camino.

Usagi era tan ligera como hacía pensar, y levantarla de esos bien formados glúteos fue más un privilegio, que una tarea. Y cuando _aquellas_  piernas rodearon su cintura, la última voz de razón y sabiduría voló por la ventana más cercana. Haruka  _necesitaba_  esto,  _esta_ piel,  _estos_  pechos y  _estas_  curvas, que no deberían hacer deslizar sus manos de manera tan electrizante.

Necesitaba este dulce extracto de Usagi Tsukino que pocos habían podido tomar, para calmar esta sed delirante. No importaba que sucedería en el futuro, después de este gran error, Haruka  _nunca_  se iba a arrepentir. De ningún detalle, de ningún jadeo o gemido.

En pocos minutos, Usagi había sido robada de su blusa y pantalones, al igual que Haruka, lencería blanca contra negra presionándose con exquisita fricción, los holanes pálidos rozándose contra los shorts deportivos...

"Ah." Haruka se levantó, apoyándose en sus codos, sus pezones firmes separándose de los más pequeños, pero igualmente, erectos de Usagi. "Esta es tu  _última_  oportunidad, Koneko-chan, de detenerte."

Usagi la miró profundamente, ojos nublados por lo que, ahora, Haruka sabía era  _deseo._  Deseo en el estado más puro. Sus mejillas y, casi toda parte de su cuerpo, sonrojadas, con la nueva nacida pasión entre las dos.

Finalmente, Usagi quitó sus manos de su espalda, y cintura, para llevarlas a los devotos 'bombones' que sujetaban sus cabellos, éstos destruyéndose por completo con unos ágiles movimientos de sus dedos, las cascadas doradas brillando a la luz del sol. La Princesa de la Luna había reencarnado en otra identidad, una llena de sensualidad y provocación. Una que te prometía un camino lleno de éxtasis, en cada paso dado.

Haruka sintió una mano sujetar su nuca.

"Estoy  _cansada_  de imaginar,  _quiero_  saber con  _certeza_ , Haruka."

Y sus labios comenzaron otra batalla. Una que ninguna de las dos tenían idea en cómo iba a acabar.


End file.
